


Carried Away

by AAvery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: San had been in a state of confusion ever since early this afternoon and it had only gotten worse as the day continued on. Of course, he’d felt this way towards other people before—this insatiable urge to have intimate physical contact wasn’t foreign to him—so he knew what was happening as he laid awake in his bed that night, unable to sleep. What he didn’t understand was why exactly this feeling was plaguing him and how it could’ve happened so suddenly.Well, he knew exactly how it had happened, but he didn’t think that it would happen that way specifically. He’d always been super affectionate towards all the members of his group, always super willing to be clingy and indulge in less than heterosexual ways. The fans always liked it and it was apart of his personality anyway, so why not? Mingi, on the other hand, took it to a whole new level. Mingi was also a pretty clingy person but he was feeling especially emboldened on today’s broadcast schedule. From dancing suggestively with Inseong to going as far as to mock making out with Yunho, San should’ve been more prepared for what happened when Mingi suddenly grabbed him while they danced their punishment.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 245





	Carried Away

San had been in a state of confusion ever since early this afternoon and it had only gotten worse as the day continued on. Of course, he’d felt this way towards other people before—this insatiable urge to have intimate physical contact wasn’t foreign to him—so he knew what was happening as he laid awake in his bed that night, unable to sleep. What he didn’t understand was why exactly this feeling was plaguing him and how it could’ve happened so suddenly.

Well, he knew exactly how it had happened, but he didn’t think that it would happen that way specifically. He’d always been super affectionate towards all the members of his group, always super willing to be clingy and indulge in less than heterosexual ways. The fans always liked it and it was apart of his personality anyway, so why not? Mingi, on the other hand, took it to a whole new level. Mingi was also a pretty clingy person but he was feeling especially emboldened on today’s broadcast schedule. From dancing suggestively with Inseong to going as far as to mock making out with Yunho, San should’ve been more prepared for what happened when Mingi suddenly grabbed him while they danced their punishment.

San had gone along with it instead. His first mistake.

Wooyoung and Yunho were dancing together so why shouldn’t he and Mingi play it up a bit too, he rationalized in his head. Yeosang was trying to hide behind everyone—the poor, shy baby—so grabbing him to dance semi-suggestively with probably wasn’t a good idea unless they all wanted to face Seonghwa’s wrath behind closed doors. Mingi’s usual partner for these shenanigans was occupied with someone else, too. Yunho was always so shameless in the moment, only coming to his senses after the fact, and San was pretty sure Mingi never felt any shame doing things like this so the two of them always made a very dangerous pair. San had wrongly assumed that Mingi would tone it down a bit with someone other than his usual partner in crime but that had definitely not been the case. Mingi went all out, getting into the song perhaps a bit too much and feeling challenged by the way Yunho was acting with Wooyoung to outdo them.

And outdo everyone, he did.

San had played along at first; though, it was a little strange not to be the instigator in this situation. Usually, he was always the one “seducing” his fellow bandmates, taking them by surprise and flustering them. He’d been surprised for a split second simply because Mingi didn’t usually grab him to dance like this with, but he recovered quickly. He’d never been one to back down from a challenge like this; he was confident enough in his sexuality to own it, even on national television and the internet. He instantly followed along, walking after Mingi with a sexy swing of his hips and matching seductive look on his face. He leaned into Mingi’s hand on his jawline, touch feather-light and teasing. Mingi, whether intentionally or not, decided to outdo San’s expression as he started walking forward. San had never been on the receiving end of such a sultry look; that’s when this insatiable feeling began to stir. He walked backward as Mingi came at him. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do next, but they could cross that bridge when they got there. Things were going well; the fans were screaming, the rest of ATEEZ was cringing, the hosts were panicking, but then Mingi just kept getting closer. God, Mingi was so tall, and large, and… really, really handsome… He was still looking at him with that darkly lustful expression, his plush lips parted oh-so prettily. San closed his eyes, letting Mingi push his chin upward for better access. Oh, this was a nice feeling, a pang of something electric settled in his stomach, tingling pleasantly as he felt Mingi’s looming presence in front of him. He felt warm breath on his face when it hit him:

They were on camera.

That was the thought that finally snapped San out of his daze. They were on stage, in front of at least a hundred fans and probably thousands once the broadcast aired. He couldn’t let Mingi kiss him on TV… He panicked and immediately tore away before Mingi could get any closer to him as everyone on stage exploded into laughter over their little act. If anyone found it strange that San of all people actually panicked instead of continuing to play along, no one gave any indication. He was so very confused by what he was feeling towards one of his close friends and even more terrified by what he might have allowed away from any prying eyes and unblinking cameras.

The feeling that settled in his stomach never went away after that and for the rest of the day, San felt increasingly confused by these feelings. He knew Mingi had only grabbed him because Yunho had been occupied with someone else but the way he had looked at him… the way he was able to sway his hips for someone so large… San was entranced. He’d always thought Mingi was handsome; he thought all his friends were, but this newfound attraction was something else entirely, something much less innocent, something he really shouldn’t be feeling for his friend and co-worker.

San flung himself over onto his other side, squeezing his eyes shut tight in an attempt to get these thoughts out of his head. He needed to think about something, anything else or he was never going to get to sleep. He absolutely had to stop imagining what it would feel like to have Mingi kiss him, to let him reel him in like he had tried to do onstage, to let him push him up against a wall or force him into the mattress with his larger, stronger figure, to let him look at every part of his body with that lustful expression and use his strength advantage to bend San’s flexible body any way he wanted… oh fuck, this just was  _ not  _ working.

Nothing he could do would help in this situation; he just had to accept that fact. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, Mingi would just find a way back into the forefront of his thoughts and sleep was definitely the furthest thing from his mind. He’d already been trying for two hours at this point to fall asleep; he needed a new plan.

With a low groan of frustration, San pulled himself up into a sitting position. He stared at his dark room for a moment, debating just what the hell he should do to make it through the night. He  _ definitely  _ needed to talk to Mingi, that much he was sure of. Let him know that he wasn’t mad at him ahead of time so that the redhead didn’t get upset when San started avoiding him out of embarrassment for a while. He just needed some time to cool down, to think of what he was going to say. He was sure this feeling would pass; it always had in the past anyway.

But he just… couldn’t find the courage to actually go and talk to him. He wasn’t sure how he would answer any questions Mingi would surely have without outright divulging his sudden attraction to the man and he  _ definitely  _ did not want to do that. He’d die from embarrassment, he was sure of it.

So San pulled himself out of bed. Noticing that Yunho still hadn’t gone to sleep yet, San decided he’d sit with Yunho out in the living room while he watched TV for a little while until he could work up the courage to go seek Mingi out. He knew the slightly younger man would still be awake whenever he did decide to go talk to him; even though he should definitely be sleeping, the man was entirely dedicated to his work.

San shuffled across his bedroom, plan in mind and nerves calmed for the time being. He knew they would come back as his newly-made deadline approached but for now, he’d hang with Yunho and maybe even this feeling would go away without having to tell Mingi anything. Wishful thinking, he knew.

He opened his bedroom door to leave, only to find the source of all his confused anxiety standing directly in front of him, hand poised in a fist as if he were just about to knock when San opened the door.

He looked unbelievably cute in his over-sized pajamas and freshly washed, fluffy red hair falling into his eyes. San couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded up at the man in front of him for a moment.

“Oh hey,” Mingi said first, trying to nonchalantly play off his raised hand by running it through his hair. San tracked every movement of the fluffy mess, feeling the desperate urge to run his hands through it over and over again while he… shit. Focus, San, focus.

“Yunho’s not here,” San said quietly, figuring that had to be the reason Mingi was standing at the door to his and Yunho’s shared bedroom. As much as he would like to indulge in a different fantasy…

“No, I know,” Mingi responded, clearing his throat and averting his eyes before he continued: “I actually came here to see you.”

He said it so quietly, San was afraid he’d misheard. Oh, this was dangerous. He was giving him way too much hope. The thought that Mingi might be feeling the same way as San had been all day only made the feeling worse.

“Oh…” San said dumbly. It was the only thing he could get to come out of his short-circuiting brain.

“Yeah, can I come in? I’d really like this to be between you and me…  _ only  _ you and me.”

Why did he have to phrase it like that? Why did his voice have to be so deep and… and  _ sexy  _ while he was trying to be quiet? He should say something to get out of this situation. Every word out of Mingi’s mouth, every second he spent alone with him just sent him that much further into this sudden attraction. He was so fucked…

“Yeah,” San answered instead. “Yeah, that’s uhh… that’s fine. I actually wanted to talk to you, too…”

Mingi nodded, stepping into the room as San let him pass. He closed the door after him, leaving them in total darkness. When he moved to find the light switch, Mingi stopped him.

“It might be easier to talk about this if we can’t see each other,” he explained. San complied; instead, he moved to stand directly in front of Mingi. So he wanted to talk to him about the broadcast, too. What else would warrant that kind of response?

“This is about what happened earlier, right?” San asked quietly.

“Yeah… I just uhh… I just need to… I feel like you should know… Oh God, why is this so difficult?”

San really didn’t want to read too far into things, but how could he not with a response like that? He knew Mingi wasn’t good at communicating; he could write lyrics like second nature but speaking his feelings had always been a shortcoming of his. Luckily for him, San was pretty good in that area of expertise. Though he may not have a whole lot of self-confidence, he could definitely fake it enough to make it by in this situation.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Mingi settled on a response. Even though it was dark, San could tell Mingi was fidgeting. “I just got a little carried away. Caught up in the moment…”

“You should do it again,” San said, taking a giant leap. He really,  _ really  _ wanted Mingi to kiss him and if Mingi wanted the same thing… What was stopping them?

“W-What? Make you uncomfortable…?” Mingi asked.

“Get carried away, caught up in the moment…”

“Right now?”

“If you want to.”

Mingi suddenly walked towards him, much like he had done earlier today. San stepped backward away, letting Mingi continue to lead him wherever he wanted. San’s back hit the far wall of his bedroom but Mingi kept coming closer still. A large hand cupped his jawline, tilting his head upwards so Mingi could get at him easier. Mingi leaned in closer, bracing himself against the wall with his other arm above San’s head. They were so close, Mingi’s body caged him in so fantastically, his warm breath against his face left pleasant tingles all over. He scared himself by how badly he wanted those pretty, pink, plush lips on his.

“Are you sure about this?” Mingi asked, his voice deep as he whispered. San shivered at the sound.

“You have no idea,” He responded, closing his eyes in anticipation.

“I think I might.”

Then their lips were crashing together and all the air left San’s lungs.  _ Oh,  _ it was even better than everything he’d been imagining all day long.

Mingi’s lips were just as soft as they looked, capturing San’s with passionate enthusiasm. They moved in sync, slowly but with the need for more clear in both their actions. San sighed into Mingi’s mouth, a breathy moan slipping through as the taller tilted his head and ran his tongue hesitantly through San’s parted lips. When San didn’t immediately recoil at the action—though Mingi had no way of knowing, San had held back a very loud moan in actuality—Mingi got a little braver. The hand that had been gently cupping San’s jawline, traveled down his body, settling on his hip as Mingi forcibly pulled San closer. Mingi pushed himself against San a little rougher, forcing him against the wall even more until there wasn’t any space left between their bodies. San gripped Mingi’s arms harshly; he couldn’t help himself this time as he moaned long and loud. In retaliation, he bit down on Mingi’s bottom lip and pulled. It was Mingi’s turn to groan this time, pulling away from San to instead bury his face his neck, panting heavily.

“Wow,” he breathed, the air pleasantly tickling San’s neck. “I was not expecting that.”

“I’ve wanted to do that since this afternoon,” San admitted quietly.

“Me too,” Mingi agreed.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, catching their breath and taking in everything that had just happened. San really hadn’t expected kissing Mingi to feel that good. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting, honestly, but it definitely hadn’t been that. He wanted more… getting a taste had been a bad idea…

“We umm… We should go to bed,” Mingi said, the first to break the silence. San nodded. Yunho could be coming back to the bedroom at any moment and it would definitely be a long and very awkward conversation explaining to him exactly what it was they were doing. He knew Yunho wouldn’t care that they’d been kissing—he expressed his affections for Jongho very excruciatingly on the daily—but he’d definitely want to know why, and San didn’t think either of them had very good answers to that just yet.

Mingi pulled away from San, albeit very obviously reluctant to do so. That made two of them again.

“Well uhh… Goodnight?” Mingi asked more than said, beginning to back away from San very slowly. San so very badly wanted him to stay, but he was afraid of what he might let the younger man do to him. They couldn’t… not when Yunho could walk in at any second.

“Mingi,” San called out before he could leave entirely. He had to at least let Mingi know something before he left. He didn’t want to move on from this situation as if nothing happened. Kissing Mingi had felt entirely too good to do that.

“Yeah?” He asked, voice full of hope.

“You can… You can kiss me whenever you want… if you want to…”

Mingi was silent for a beat, letting San’s words sink in.

“Really?”

“Yeah… I like… I liked that a lot.”

“O-okay,” Mingi agreed. “Okay.”

“Just uh… make sure it’s not on live TV,” San teased. Mingi laughed nervously.

“Yeah okay. Goodnight, San.”

“Goodnight.”

When San woke up the next morning, he could hardly believe what had happened the night before. His mind kept wandering back to that kiss no matter what he did. He almost didn’t believe it had happened at all. It had all been too magical, too much like a scene straight out of a romance movie, to be anything that had actually happened to him. But it  _ had  _ happened, he was sure of it. His lips were still sore from the intensity of the kiss and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest every time he thought of the taller man.

He and Mingi had kissed. That fact continued to slam into him like a truck over and over again throughout the next week. It was crazy, absolutely insane, that it had actually happened at all. It left him feeling… well, he wasn’t sure what exactly it was he was feeling. He did know that he definitely wanted it to happen again; he’s even told Mingi basically exactly that, too. Obviously, Mingi was feeling the same way, right? Mingi had gone to seek him out that night just as San had been trying to work up the courage to do the same. He’d been receptive to his insinuation and had backed him up against a wall in his eagerness. That had to mean something, right?

If they both wanted more to happen then what was the harm in continuing? It wasn’t like they were the only two members of the band who had partaken in more intimate gestures. Seonghwa would bite anyone’s hand off who touched his precious Yeosang too much and Yunho wasn’t exactly shy when it came to Jongho much to their youngest member’s dismay, so San wasn’t worried about the others reacting adversely to his and Mingi’s escapades. He still felt like he shouldn’t tell anyone what had happened yet, though. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen from here on out and if anyone asked even basic questions about why things happened, San was sure he wouldn’t be able to answer any of them with certainty.

So San continued on like normal. Well, as normal as he could anyway. His first interaction with Mingi in the morning had been awkward. Neither of them could hold eye contact for longer than a few seconds without turning bright red, and they only gave each other stilted attempts at conversation. But then Hongjoong had come into the kitchen and started up a conversation and soon San forgot all about feeling awkward. It was just Mingi, after all. They’d both wanted that kiss… What reason was there really to feel awkward? So things went back to normal, truly this time. They practiced, made all their scheduled events, ate meals, enjoyed what little downtime they had and slept as much as possible. If perhaps San and Mingi sat next to each other a little more often than normal or closer than was strictly necessary or gravitated towards one another whenever they could throughout the week, no one said anything and neither of them was going to acknowledge it, either. Mingi never came to visit San’s room again throughout the next week and a half. San would stay up later than he normally would have otherwise, hoping that maybe Mingi would come asking for another kiss, but night after night no one came. San knew he could go seek Mingi out too if he so desperately wanted a kiss, but he could never work up the courage to do so.

He put it out of his mind to the best of his ability. It was just a kiss… Sure, he still felt completely attracted to the taller male and would make an attempt to be as close as possible to him, but he was trying his best to just put it behind him. He and Mingi were just clingy guys… it was only a matter of time before they started clinging to each other, right? San certainly thought it made sense.

It took a full eleven days after the two of them had kissed for anything more to happen. In hindsight… he’d really been pushing what was acceptable to do in full view of anyone who happened to look in their direction, but he’d been absolutely exhausted and perhaps a little tipsy from dinner. Everyone had gone out after a successful day of schedules; all of them enjoying a free evening while they could. Mingi had sat down next to him at the restaurant, giving him an absolutely gorgeous smile before casually placing a hand on his upper thigh and leaving it there for the rest of the meal. Jongho, on the other side of San, had looked at the two of them funny when he realized their arrangement but thankfully said nothing. San was glad Yeosang hadn’t sat next to him tonight, he would’ve made sure everyone at the table knew, the little devil.

San tried his best not to read too far into things. Nothing more had happened in over a week; he was almost sure Mingi wasn’t even aware of where exactly his hand was placed. He put it out of his mind, enjoying himself and loving this small amount of downtime they had been awarded. He drank perhaps a bit more than he should have but, in his defense, they all had. He just wanted to forget about that large, warm hand on his upper thigh and how hopeful it made him feel.

But that was proving harder to do as the night continued onward.

Mingi began to feel bolder as the alcohol kept flowing. San had been in a heated debate with Wooyoung, perhaps being a bit too loud when the hand that he had just begun to forget about began to move. Long fingers rubbed small, mindless circles on the inside of his thigh. San instantly froze up, stopping mid-sentence in his surprise. San looked over at Mingi in confusion but the other wasn’t looking at him. He just kept on talking to Yunho and Seonghwa, completely oblivious to the panic he’d just sent him into.

Wooyoung’s loud, drunken yelling brought him back into the moment. His best friend had taken his sudden silence for surrender and under normal circumstances, San wouldn’t have backed down so easily, but his brain was a bit too busy short-circuiting for him to just jump right back into the argument. So he let Wooyoung enjoy his nonsensical victory over a topic that San couldn’t even remember at the moment as he took another swig of his drink. Well, if Mingi was going to play like that… two could play at that game. San could be a horrible tease, too. Mingi wouldn’t even know what hit him when San found the right moment to strike.

And San couldn’t have asked for a better moment.

After they’d all finished eating and chatting, they went outside to wait for the car that would take them home. San stood as close to Mingi as he could get away with; it was a rather chilly night so he doubted anyone would look twice at the action. Mingi radiated heat no matter the temperature and San needed to be ready in case the perfect opportunity for payback arose. Thankfully, he only had to wait a few more minutes for a plan to suddenly strike him.

The car that was sent to pick them up, pulled up in front of them. The only issue was… it was too small for every member to get their own seat. The car could comfortably seat seven; their manager would be driving so that left only six seats open for the remaining eight of them.

There was some debate over how to sit; Hongjoong had demanded the front seat as their leader and no one argued with him. Wooyoung loudly made a show of requesting someone sit on his lap but when Yunho was the first to take him up on his offer, he quickly took it back and instead declared he would get a seat to himself. No one argued with him either if only to get him to stop being so loud for a few minutes. Yeosang grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, saying sweetly yet not at all innocently:

“I can sit in hyung’s lap, right?” As he pulled Seonghwa to the car. Seonghwa turned bright red, nodding quickly and stiffly following after Yeosang. That left three more open seats. San decided it was now or never. If he wasn’t quick, Yunho would surely beg Jongho to share with him, instead. So, feeling emboldened by everything that had happened so far tonight; San said:

“Mingi and I can share, right?”

Mingi looked at him, eyebrows knotted in suspicion.

“You’re a saint, hyung,” Jongho told him, climbing into the car before anyone could protest what San had offered. Yunho was notoriously a clingy drunk; Jongho probably would’ve gotten the life squeezed out of him if Yunho had his way. The tallest of them pouted at Jongho, clearly disappointed but followed after him to his own seat anyway. Then, it was San and Mingi left on the sidewalk.

“After you,” San gestured. His plan would still work if Mingi sat on his lap instead, but it would be easier for Mingi to escape that way. Plus, he also couldn’t imagine that being very comfortable for either of them in an already cramped car. Mingi nodded, not saying anything as he climbed into the car. San eagerly followed after him, carefully situating himself on top of Mingi once he’d claimed the last seat. He momentarily thought about straddling him and just going all out but decided against that. They were in the very back corner of the car, but he didn’t think it’d be very fair to subject Yunho to that who was on their one side. He already had to deal with Yeosang and Seonghwa on his other side in the other corner, the poor guy. So San went for a bit more modest route, more discreet in his efforts to start with.

He sat himself on Mingi’s upper thigh sideways, his back to the rest of the car as he draped his legs over Mingi’s. For added support, he wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck and buried his face there, too, for no reason other than to tease the man. Mingi, out of necessity, in turn, wrapped his arm around San’s waist.

With everyone situated, the car started off on their drive home. It shouldn’t be that long of a drive if traffic wasn’t bad, but San only needed a couple of minutes to get his point across. He waited a few moments before going for it, making sure that everyone’s attention would be elsewhere. He wanted this to just be between him and Mingi for now.

He nuzzled into Mingi’s neck, blowing warm air all over the sensitive skin. He felt Mingi tense up a couple of times underneath him, but he did nothing to stop San from continuing. All of San’s actions could be taken as an accident as of now so he decided now was as good a time as any to take it up a notch.

He started slow, just brushing his lips against the warm, smooth skin of Mingi’s neck. Mingi shifted a bit beneath him but otherwise still did nothing to stop him or question what was happening. He continued onward, beginning to fully kiss at Mingi’s neck, slowly, purposefully. The taller reacted much more noticeably this time; his breath catching in his throat as he froze up. San left open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. When he sucked on a spot right below Mingi’s jaw gently, Mingi let out the breath he’d been holding, a sigh so quiet San almost missed it. Mingi’s eyes closed blissfully as he tilted his head, giving San as much space as he could to continue. His arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer and silently begging for him not to stop.

San, feeling spurred on by the man’s positive reaction, kept going. He kissed every inch of skin he could, sucking lightly when the feeling struck him and occasionally running his teeth along the expanse of his neck, too. Mingi was reacting wonderfully. His lips were parted in a slight pant, his eyes closed, and head thrown as far to the side as he could comfortably. He was clearly trying very hard not to make a noise. San wondered if there was anything he could do to make him cry out, but he decided against that. He figured Yeosang and Seonghwa had to be shamelessly making out by now; he didn’t want to torture Yunho anymore than he was already dealing with.

Instead, San traveled higher, kissing, sucking, and biting his way up to his ear. Once he was close enough, he bit down gently on the lobe and pulled. Mingi let out another sigh, gulping noticeably, a small, barely-there groan escaping his throat. His voice was deep and did things to San he hadn’t been expecting. San shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable with his new predicament when he felt something else stirring beneath his thigh, too.  _ Oh,  _ this was going even better than what he’d planned. They were playing a dangerous game in front of anyone who happened to look back at them and Yunho had to be aware of what was happening right next to him, but San couldn’t find it in himself to care. He blew a slow stream of air into Mingi’s ear and the taller shivered, tightening his grip on San that much more.

San desperately wanted to kiss him, to sit in his lap properly and devour the man’s plush lips. Any longer of a car ride and San might’ve done just that and thrown reason to the wind but the car slid to a stop in front of their building. The lights turned on as people began to exit the car from the seats in front of them. San stopped kissing Mingi’s neck when it was no longer dark, but he kept his face where it was. He had enough sense left in him to realize jerking away from Mingi would only bring more attention to them. Instead, San waited for Yunho to get up, then for Yeosang to detach himself from Seonghwa before they both exited the vehicle as well. Then San got up from his spot; he looked back at Mingi before leaving. The man’s eyes were wide and hopeful as he met San’s gaze and for a moment, San thought about falling back into his lap and continuing from where they left off.

But then he thought about it again.

Their manager would definitely have a few words for them if they did anything sexual in the back of the company’s car, so he reluctantly decided against it. Instead, San licked his lips seductively, holding eye contact with Mingi before shooting him a look that hopefully conveyed every dirty thought racing through his mind. Then, without a word, he left the car and followed the rest of the band inside without once looking back at Mingi. He could feel the man’s eyes on his, but he resisted the urge to turn around and check. The plan had originally been to only tease him anyway, and he’d definitely succeeded in his mission. He was really hoping Mingi would retaliate. He desperately wanted to do more… Too bad it was incredibly hard to ever get any alone time anywhere.

He went inside with the others, noticing that Mingi was deliberately hanging back a bit. San made it a point not to look back. He couldn’t give in. He had to act unbothered by what had just transpired; he was sure it would rile Mingi up even more if he did. Taking it one step further again, San even latched onto Wooyoung as they waited for Hongjoong to unlock the door to their home. He nuzzled lovingly into his best friend, who was tired enough to let him do this without objecting. He didn’t know if the object of his intended torment was watching but he really hoped so. He really had outdone himself with this stunt. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to achieve with this, but he was hoping it would end up being something good.

When they all got into their dorm, almost everyone collapsed in the living room as Wooyoung yelled about wanting to watch a movie. Mingi, on the other hand, made eye contact with no one as he sped through the living room towards his bedroom with an “I’m tired” mumbled as quickly as he went. San wasn’t sure how to take that, but he felt a little proud to have reduced the loud and sociable Mingi into a quiet, embarrassed mess.

“Are you going to watch with us?” Wooyoung asked San, bringing him back into the moment. San tore his eyes away from where Mingi had disappeared to look around the living room instead. Seonghwa and Yeosang were once again attached to each other and Yunho had managed to capture Jongho this time around. Hongjoong was looking for something to watch while Wooyoung looked at San, questioning. He debated for a moment. It was late… they had a long day tomorrow… going to bed was probably the better option. On the other hand, he really was curious to see if Mingi would retaliate tonight. He thrummed with excitement just thinking about all the possibilities. What was the harm in staying up a bit anyway? They’d all probably fall asleep watching the movie within thirty minutes without a doubt.

“Yeah, alright,” San agreed, moving to claim a spot on the floor. Ten minutes later and a lot of yelling, San found himself surrounded by blankets and pillows grabbed and thrown around from various people’s rooms, the room darkened completely so that the TV shone through the darkness, and everyone was comfortably laying around the room. The couch was only big enough to hold three of them comfortably, but Seonghwa and Yeosang had fallen onto it first and no one wanted to sit next to them in the dark. Wooyoung and Hongjoong sat on the floor propped against the couch instead, both of them using the other to hold their heads up. Jongho had managed to convince Yunho to let go of him, so instead they were sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, Jongho sitting up so that Yunho could lay his head in his lap, already on his way to being asleep.

San felt a little… left out. Mingi hadn’t come back yet, so he was the odd one out. He knew that if he cuddled up to Wooyoung, he’d probably let him stay there and Yunho was always open to being a little spoon, but San didn’t want to be the one giving out cuddles. He wanted to be the one someone wanted to cuddle… but not just  _ anyone  _ would do. No, he wasn’t in the mood for cuddling just anyone tonight. He knew what he really wanted to do. He wanted to go invade Mingi’s room and… well, he wasn’t really sure what he wanted after that and delving into those thoughts scared him just a bit. What did he want to happen? He had been fully prepared to let the man do  _ whatever  _ he wanted to do to him both the times they had come together in more intimate ways. What would he let the man do if they had about an hour and a half alone in a bedroom? He shivered at the thought.

He settled himself down at the far end of the room instead, propping himself up against the wall with a ton of pillows and burrowing into whatever blankets he’d managed to steal for himself. He was comfortable here, even with a lack of someone to cuddle with. If he fell asleep here watching a movie with his friends, that would be an okay way to end his day. Not perfect. But okay.

Fifteen minutes in and San was already beginning to feel a little sleepy. Looking around the room, it was clear everyone else was having the same thoughts. Yunho was passed out completely, using Jongho’s thighs as a pillow. Jongho himself had laid down, eyes halfway closed already. Hongjoong was asleep too, but that surprised no one. San strictly avoided looking anywhere near Seonghwa and Yeosang for obvious reasons, but he was sure they weren’t even paying attention to the movie by this point. Yeosang truly had Seonghwa wrapped around his little finger.

He was just about to give in to the temptation to close his own eyes, resigned to the fact that Mingi probably wasn’t going to come back out tonight, when a shadow passed in front of the TV, prompting Wooyoung to loudly shout:

“Hey! You missed the beginning of the movie!”

He, of course, had no regard for how loud he was actually being and woke everyone who had been dozing back up in an instant. But San had felt wide awake the second he noticed a new presence enter the room. Three different people shushed Wooyoung, including the newcomer as he continued on his journey across the living room, straight for the bundle of blankets San had become. San couldn’t see his face, but he could tell by the way he walked with a complete determination that he was really in for it now… What kind of monster had San brought upon himself?

Mingi came up to him, carefully situating himself next to him as San sat upright, unraveling himself from his blankets. He offered some of them to Mingi, trying to be as nonchalant as possible but Mingi was having none of that. Despite how carefully he had sat himself down, he was not at all careful when he grabbed San and, with minimal effort, pulled him from where he had been sitting to instead sit between his spread legs, back to his chest, the man’s breath blowing over the back of his neck and ear.

San’s face was burning, he was sure of it. He anxiously looked around the room, searching for anyone who might have noticed what had just happened. No one had but he couldn’t help but feel a little worried. He didn’t even know why; Seonghwa and Yeosang were more than likely making out on the couch and no one said anything. Why would they even bat an eye if San was sitting between Mingi’s legs? This was normal. San had done more intimate things in broad daylight and on camera than this and no one had said anything. It was just… the context of everything else that had happened making San feel anxious.

He tried to relax. Mingi was warm and comfortable, there was no reason to worry so much. He knew this. But he couldn’t… He  _ really  _ couldn’t. He was too high-strung for that. If Mingi noticed, he did nothing. He did nothing, absolutely nothing for what felt like ages, only succeeding in making San more and more afraid of what was to come. He thought briefly that Mingi wasn’t going to do anything, but he quickly dispelled that thought. The way Mingi had manhandled him into his lap spoke volumes.

Yet when Mingi  _ did  _ start doing things, San still almost jumped right out of Mingi’s embrace. First—and this should’ve been the point at which San knew something devious was coming his way—Mingi grabbed the blankets San had been wrapped up in before and pulled them up over their legs. He settled back a bit next, pulling San back with him as well as the blankets ever higher up over their bodies.

San tried not to read too far into it. He tried to relax once more. Tried to just focus on the movie and find that state of tired he’d been in before. Of course… he should’ve known better.

Slowly, Mingi’s hands began moving and his head dipped down closer to San’s neck. His large, warm hands traveled upwards, starting at his thighs, long fingers reaching between them teasingly as he went. San immediately tensed up, breath catching in his throat as he held it. He bit back a shiver as the hands went higher. Without an ounce of hesitation, they slipped up his shirt. Warm, pleasantly rough hands traversed his bare chest and San couldn’t breathe. He was sure Mingi could feel his heartbeat through his chest at this point. There was no way he couldn’t tell how on-edge he was. It got even worse as the man’s deliciously soft lips came into play. In much the same way San had done to him earlier, Mingi kissed whatever he could reach of his neck.

San couldn’t hold his breath any longer. He let the air out of his lungs, a strangled whimper coming out with it. Mingi laughed at the noise, a deep chuckle that vibrated wonderfully through both their bodies. San frantically looked around the room, wondering if anyone had any idea what Mingi was doing to him. Of course, no one was paying attention. Everyone was either thoroughly invested in the movie, asleep once more, or making out on the couch.

Mingi sucked on San’s neck, hands tracing patterns all over his chest. San couldn’t hold back the shiver of pleasure that shot through him when a few fingers brushed against a nipple. Of course, Mingi noticed this, giving another dark chuckle as he continued to do the same thing over and over again, rolling a nipple through his fingers in the most  _ pleasant  _ of ways. After a minute or so, he switched to the other one, giving it just as much attention, all the while  _ never  _ letting up against his neck.

Oh God, San couldn’t take it anymore. He was positively vibrating with pleasure, torn between wanting more and being afraid of being caught. He gave up when he felt teeth against his neck. What did it matter if everyone knew? At this point, San just wanted whatever was happening to continue. San let his head fall backward, resting against Mingi’s shoulder behind him and stretching his neck as much as he could. He closed his eyes in bliss, letting a quiet moan slip past his lips.

“M-Min…gi,” he managed to get out, earning him another deep chuckle that only added to his pleasure.

“You’re an awful tease, you know that?” Mingi whispered in his ear as his other hand began to roam lower once more.

San couldn’t even find it in himself to answer the question. Anything he said anyway would just prompt even more teasing from the man and he didn’t think he could handle much more. He was painfully hard, thankfully hidden by the blanket but if Mingi’s hand kept roaming lower, he was sure to find out just what all this was doing to him.

And sure enough, his large hand cupped him through his sweatpants with confidence San didn’t know Mingi was capable of. Holy hell this side of him was sexy. The side that could throw San around with ease, force him up against a wall and keep him there, completely unable to escape. San’s mind raced with a million different fantasies but Mingi’s hand slipping beneath his pants and underwear quickly brought him back into the present.

It was so easy for Mingi to engulf him completely. He never thought of himself as a small guy both in his dick size and just size in general, but Mingi made him feel absolutely minuscule and he was loving every second of it. With one hand firmly around his cock and the other still playing with his nipples, Mingi bit at what was exposed of his shoulder, careful to leave marks only in places that were easily covered up.

San couldn’t help it, he was melting where he sat, whimpering as quietly as he could manage, eyes shut tight as shivers wracked his body.

“Turn your head,” Mingi ordered and without a second of hesitation, San complied. He briefly opened his eyes, meeting Mingi’s lustful gaze with his own before their lips were crashing together for the second time ever. The angle was awkward but neither of them cared as they went at it. This one felt even better than the last, both of them much bolder and  _ much  _ more desperate. Mingi’s tongue was in his mouth before he even had a chance to think about breathing. He sucked on it, letting the man explore wherever he wanted. San brought a hand up and behind him, lacing his fingers through Mingi’s soft locks and grabbed harshly. The younger groaned quietly, forcing his way further into San’s mouth in response, all the while never ceasing his movements on his body.

When San felt Mingi’s not-so-little friend pressing against his lower back, in turn, he made a decision. He so wanted Mingi to keep going; he was painfully close to cumming within the next minute or so but he didn’t want to be the only one on the receiving end of these escapades. He pulled himself away from Mingi with much effort, eyes clouded with lust in such a way that Mingi was the center of his universe at this moment. He pulled the man’s hand from his pants before, a little less than, gracefully flipping himself around to straddle Mingi’s tiny waist. Mingi’s hands were back on his in an instant, running up under his shirt and down his back before finally settling on his ass.

San kissed him again deeply; this time forcing his own tongue into Mingi’s mouth before pulling away once more after a few seconds.

“Meet me…” he started, kissing the man again unable to help himself in the state he was in. When they parted again, he managed to get more of his sentence out. “In my room…”

As he dove back in a third time, Mingi grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, forcing wonderful friction between the two of them. San’s breath hitched as he tried to speak again.

“Two minutes…” he finished. “I’ll leave first.”

“No one’s paying attention anyway,” Mingi whispered, his deep voice causing San to shiver just by itself.

“Which is why it’s the perfect time to have some…  _ alone time  _ together.”

Mingi blinked at him, understanding what San was insinuating very slowly.

“Alright,” he agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “Okay, yes let’s do that.”

San giggled, kissing Mingi firmly once more before standing up on shaky legs. He all but ran from the room in his excitement, careful not to step on anyone as he went. The movie was still playing but no one was awake anymore.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought. They would have no interruptions for at least a few hours until Hongjoong woke up and wrangled them all into their proper beds and by then San and Mingi could have finished their business together  _ multiple  _ times if they so desire. He was embarrassed to think of how fast he could finish with just Mingi’s hand around his cock; he didn’t even want to imagine what certain… other things would feel like wrapped around him. He blamed all the sexual tension that had been stirring ever since Mingi had almost kissed him on live TV. He never would’ve imagined sneaking off to do something like this with one of his bandmates had Mingi not been so bold that day. What had awoken in him… he wasn’t sure. All he knew now was he was  _ so  _ excited to see where it would lead them.

He entered his room, yanking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere unknown before making himself comfortable on his bed. He snaked a hand down his pants, making sure he didn’t lose any of Mingi’s progress while he waited for him to arrive next. He could be louder now, he decided. Everyone was asleep down the hall with a movie blaring loud music and sound effects through the living room, he was sure no one would hear him moaning explicitly for a while.

He saw Mingi’s shadow coming down the hallway as he came to join him a few minutes later just as discussed. He moved just as quickly as San had, closing the door behind him and locking it just for added precaution. San hated to lock Yunho out of his own room, but he was sure the man would understand if he actually needed to get in while he and Mingi were otherwise occupied.

San pulled his hand out of his pants, sitting up in bed and beckoning Mingi to join him with a single finger. It was dark but there was enough light coming in from the window and under the door that Mingi could see him. Not needing to be told twice, Mingi practically tripped over his own feet in his eagerness, pulling his own shirt off along the way. San groaned at the sight of the man’s exposed, toned chest, suddenly feeling the urge to lick every inch of his tan skin. He was sure it would taste delicious. He was sure Mingi would let him do it, too, but San didn’t have the patience for that. Right now, he just wanted to get off as fast as possible, preferably right alongside Mingi.

Mingi flung himself onto the bed, quickly crawling across the comforter and draping his larger body over San. He was careful not to touch him yet, hovering over him as his eyes raked up and down his body. San stared up at him, resisting the urge to run his hands all across deliciously exposed skin. His fingers itched to reach out, but he waited, curious to see what Mingi would do. This encounter was his doing, after all.

San was taken aback by the sheer, unfiltered admiration that filled Mingi’s expression. He was absolutely mesmerized by the man above him. He was so… gorgeous. His dyed hair was still a little wavy from the way it was styled earlier, falling into his eyes yet not obscuring his expression in the least bit. His toned and tanned skin practically glowed through the darkness, just asking to be caressed and licked. His large frame enveloped him entirely; never before had he noticed the size difference between the two of them so much as in this moment and he was absolutely living for it. He wanted nothing more than to be absolutely pressed into the mattress.

Mingi finally reached out to touch him again. A single, large hand roaming up his bare chest, the touch started off feather-light but quickly became harsher until Mingi’s blunt nails were digging into his skin. San shivered at the feeling, lips parting as he tried to remember how to breathe properly. Mingi’s hand trailed higher, eyes following the movement. His fingers found San’s lips, pressing against them until San opened his mouth further. Tentatively, he slipped a single digit inside. San eagerly met the intrusion, swirling his tongue around the man’s finger and sucking lightly. He lifted his eyes to meet Mingi’s, closing his lips around his finger as he did.

San could practically see the line holding Mingi back from him break as a low groan came out of the man’s mouth, and he was crashing their lips together after pulling his finger from his mouth. San didn’t bother holding back his own noise of pleasure as Mingi finally touched him. The warmth of his skin flooded San’s senses as Mingi pressed himself against him. Their bare chests flush against one another, their clothed groins rubbing together in delicious friction, their mouths connected in passion and desire San had never felt before, he was being driven absolutely insane, absolutely overwhelmed by what was happening to him.

Their lips parted only briefly to pant for air, whispering words of praise to one another before diving right back in. Tongues tangled and saliva exchanged as they kissed over and over again, wet sounds filling the room alongside small moans and whimpers of pleasure. San’s hands mapped every crevice, every expanse of Mingi’s smooth skin that he could reach. Mingi’s own roving hands found their way into San’s hair, coming through the messy black strands and pulling intermittently. San’s eventually found their final resting place, grabbing Mingi’s pert ass and forcing him forward.

Mingi broke away from San, moaning high-pitched and needy and burying his face into San’s neck instead. San giggled at the man’s reaction, getting another handful of his ass and repeating the motion over and over again, relishing in the cries he received from Mingi and the pleasure the friction brought him as well. He found it cute how Mingi was reacting to everything. It seemed all his earlier bravado had been completely stolen away from him; though, San should’ve known better. Mingi always behaved so adorably, why San thought things would be any different in the bedroom was lost on him now. He wondered if there would be any way to coax him back into that earlier confidence, but they didn’t have time for that. San was desperate for release and, judging by the way Mingi was practically crying in his ear, harsh panting ghosting across his neck, Mingi was even worse off.

For another time, San decided, because he was going to make sure this time around, that there would, in fact, be another time.

He took the initiative when even grinding against each other was no longer enough. Mingi’s noises were driving him up the wall and he absolutely wanted more. He halted their movements, earning him a disgruntled moan from Mingi who was too far gone to put his protests into words.

“Lay over here,” San whispered, patting the bedsheets beside him. Mingi rolled off him quickly, eyes half-lidded and lips kiss-swollen. San propped himself up on his side, watching Mingi slowly do the same before pulling himself close to the taller man. Sharing the same breath, San was the first to move once more, reaching a hand down Mingi’s loose-fitting sweatpants and took the man’s painfully hard erection in his hand. Mingi whined again, noises that only got louder as San stroked him at a fast pace.

Mingi fumbled to return the favor, somehow managing to once again snake his hand down San’s pants and grip him firmly with one large, warm hand.

They were both frantic, both absolutely desperate to reach an orgasm. San kissed Mingi, more tongue and teeth than anything else as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. San briefly thought about quieting down just in case anyone happened by, but such thoughts were quickly thrown right out the window as Mingi twisted his hand oh-so pleasurable it had him seeing stars. Copying the movement on Mingi’s own cock, earned him the loudest groan so far as Mingi’s body practically went limp in his arms. The hand that had been around his cock now instead gripped the blankets between them tightly. He mouthed against San’s lips in an attempt at a kiss, but it became apparent he hadn’t the strength left. San opened his eyes to look at the sight before him just as he felt warm liquid coat the top of his hand. He was met with the most breathtaking sight he’s pretty sure he’s ever seen. Mingi’s eyes were scrunched shut in pure bliss, his mouth hanging open as he heaved for air, the shiny red of his lips visible even through the darkness, same with the flush of his skin.

San didn’t even care that he hadn’t finished yet, the beautiful sight in front of him stealing all his attention. Had Mingi always been this pretty? Of course, he’d always known Mingi to be attractive but the light he saw him in now… this was something else entirely. A twittering feeling settled in his stomach; a thousand butterflies begging to be acknowledged, but San ignored their meaning.

Mingi blinked up at him when he came too, eyes impossibly wide as he stared with stars in his eyes. San couldn’t help but smile back down at him. A grin of his own broke over his lips before he gently leaned up, kissing San’s sore lips tenderly, missing all their earlier passion but instead filled with… well, San didn’t want to put a word to it yet.

He pulled his hand from Mingi’s sweatpants, grabbing what he figured to be his earlier discarded shirt from behind him and wiping the semen from his hands. He quickly returned to Mingi’s warmth, curling against his chest and kissing the skin lightly. Mingi accepted him quickly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him all that much closer.

“Ah shit,” Mingi swore quietly, breaking the silence that had momentarily fallen over them.

“What?” San asked, pulling away just enough to peak up at the man keeping him warm.

“What about you?” He asked, already trying to push San away from him so he could continue from where he’d left off before his own orgasm. San stopped him, catching his hands and winding them back around his body instead.

“I’m okay,” he decided, perfectly content with what had just happened and what he had witnessed. “You can just pay me back next time.”

“Next time?” The hope in his voice made San break out into a smile. Did the man’s cuteness never end? San was almost thoroughly convinced it never would.

“I mean it this time…” San started carefully. “You can  _ visit  _ me whenever you want.”

“Whenever…” Mingi repeated quietly as if he were trying out how the word would sound from his own lips. He quickly recovered, clearing his throat and saying: “You too, I mean— You can…  _ visit me  _ whenever you want.”

“Okay,” San agreed, leaning up and kissing Mingi slowly once more. They stayed like that for a moment; their lips lazily sliding against one another’s. San decided that his plan that night really had accomplished exactly what he had been hoping for, even if he hadn’t known what that outcome was when he started. If they continued to engage in these activities, San certainly wouldn’t complain, and he was sure Mingi wouldn’t either.

He had no idea how long they laid in each other’s arms, basking in the aftermath of what had just happened, what was the reality around them. But they couldn’t stay like this forever. San was sure Mingi couldn’t be comfortable in the mess he had made of his pants, and any moment now Yunho could come to his bedroom only to find himself locked out. They couldn’t hide their actions if that were to happen. Yunho wasn’t dumb; even in a sleepy state, he would easily figure out why the door was locked and why Mingi was scampering back to his room late at night.

“You should go back to your room,” San whispered; though, he really didn’t want him to.

“Yeah,” Mingi agreed sleepily. Their unspoken rule of no one knowing motivated both of them to move.

Mingi didn’t even bother trying to find his discarded shirt as he shuffled to the door. San followed him, throwing his own messy shirt in the general direction of their dirty laundry pile as he went. Mingi stopped at the door, turning back to San with a bright smile on his face. He looked as if he would say something but instead opted to quickly peck San on the lips once more before unlocking the door and leaving the room entirely.

San threw himself on his bed once more, burying himself beneath his blankets and allowing everything that had just happened to fully sink in. His disbelief was even worse this time around as compared to when Mingi had just kissed him. Recounting the events of the night, he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t just witnessed everything firsthand. Mingi was just so… Well, San didn’t really have a single word for him. Everything that had happened was just so surreal.

Just like last time when Mingi had kissed him, San was in a state of disbelief for quite a while as he lay awake for hours. Unlike last time, however, San was dead set on making sure something like that—or maybe even more—happened again. He wasn’t going to pretend as if nothing had happened and he definitely wasn’t going to let Mingi do so either. If they both wanted to continue pursuing these more intimate interactions, there was nothing stopping them besides themselves.

And San didn’t have to wait long for their escapades to continue.

When he woke up the next morning, San found the shirt Mingi had left in his room. Having soiled his shirt last night with their activities and still half-asleep, San slipped it on over his head, his senses bombarded with the pleasant scent of Mingi’s cologne. He meandered his way to the bathroom first and then to the kitchen for some breakfast. He ran into no one as he went about his morning routine but that hadn’t surprised him. He was always an early riser and he was sure he had slept better after his encounter with Mingi than everyone else had on the floor in the living room, even after being kept awake by intrusive thoughts for an extra couple hours. 

He was pulling some milk out of the fridge for his cereal when another person joined him. San closed the fridge, looking over to the doorway to find Mingi standing there staring at him with a look of awe on his face. He hadn’t put a new shirt on, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. There were a few faint purple bruises up and down his neck—most likely San’s doing from the car ride home—and his hair was a complete mess. His skin was practically glowing in the morning sunlight, the temptation to touch growing by the second. But San put on a bright smile instead, stopping himself from jumping the younger man. Anyone could walk into the kitchen at any moment, especially if they made a lot of noise and woke people up.

“Good morning!” He said brightly, setting the bottle down on the counter. Mingi’s only movement was with his eyes, following San as he maneuvered around the kitchen. San stopped when he realized a blush was slowly starting to form on Mingi’s face, starting at his neck and traveling higher.

“Are you—?” San didn’t even finish the question before Mingi was lunging at him. Within an instant, San found himself pressed between Mingi and the counter with the man’s tongue down his throat. Mingi would tell him later that he had looked positively sexy that morning and he couldn’t help himself with San’s hair a complete mess in only Mingi’s over-sized shirt and a pair of underwear, showing off bruises all along his collarbone. But at the moment, they said nothing, and San didn’t even mind. The second those soft lips crashed against him, all other rational thoughts were thrown out the window.

Mingi had been ruthless, pressing into San until he was forced to sit upon the counter, lips, tongue, and teeth attacking him relentlessly. They’d almost gotten caught when Hongjoong woke up, but their leader had been too tired to process what was unfolding in front of him or to question why San was sitting on the counter, why Mingi was shirtless, and why both of them were bright red. They both quickly found an excuse to leave to avoid Hongjoong putting two and two together. As San scampered down the hallway, Mingi grabbed him from behind and effortlessly carried him away to the bathroom where they would have more privacy to finish what they had started in the kitchen.

“I want to… I want to return the favor,” Mingi said once they were behind a locked door and San was more than willing to let him do exactly that. Mingi gave him a handjob against the door, supporting him when his knees gave out from the pleasure, their lips parting only briefly. Mingi had expected nothing in return but when San had convinced him to take a shower with him to freshen up, they both got a little heated once again. A mixture of steam, of roaming hands, and of stray kisses got them both fired up. He let Mingi fuck his thighs while he was driven mad by the friction and the sound of the man’s wanton moans echoing around them.

He really hoped no one had heard them but as the days turned to weeks, San found he cared less and less who knew and who didn’t.

They started off careful, always when they could be behind a locked door for a while. There were some times, however, when San simply couldn’t wait. They’d be practicing a dance and San would catch a glimpse in the mirror of Mingi’s ferocity as he moved and that would be it for him in an instant. The second they got a break, San would drag Mingi to the bathrooms as quickly as he could manage without being suspicious. Mingi would go happily, bouncing after him with a smile on his face. San would quickly wipe it off his face, dropping to his knees the second they were in a locked stall. Mingi would try to stay quiet and keep still but San wasn’t having any of that. He wanted it rough, especially as their meetups became more and more frequent. He’d deepthroat him as far as he could once he got used to it, pushing Mingi to the point where he gave into the pleasure. He’d let the man fuck his mouth until he came, swallowing everything he had to offer. San would cum in his pants being used in such a way most of the time, and if he didn’t, Mingi would let him grind against him as they kissed for the short amount of time it took to get him the rest of the way over the edge.

Mingi would always be so gentle in the aftermath, apologizing profusely every single time and requiring a lot of assurance that he hadn’t hurt San despite the tears streaking his cheeks and how hoarse his voice would sound for the next few hours. San would let him kiss away those tears and fix his clothes and hair until the man had calmed down enough for them to return to their group. Mingi caught on quickly to what triggered San’s lust and occasionally San was absolutely convinced Mingi would do it on purpose. He’d see a quirk of the man’s lips before he’d do a particularly sexy move or Mingi would catch San’s attention in the mirror before switching up his dance style to something much more promiscuous. Despite knowing it was intentional, San couldn’t find it in himself to care, giving in to his seduction every time.

Other times it was Mingi who would drag San away from the rest of their group, desperate for physical contact and sexual intimacy. San wasn’t exactly sure what it was that he did that would cause Mingi to want to jump his bones, but it happened frequently enough that San was sure he would never need to figure it out.

One time, San had been stretching before they started their practice. He’d always been naturally flexible, so he hadn’t even thought twice when he slid into a leg split, loving the burn of the stretch at his hips. Mingi apparently had loved the sight just as much because when San looked up from his position, he caught a glimpse of the man rushing to leave the room before anyone noticed the tell-tale red of his face. But San had noticed, and when the rest of the team questioned why Mingi had left so suddenly, San decided he would follow to make sure he was okay. Mingi had been so clingy when he’d met him, kissing him deeply and whining about how unfair it was that San could bend like that. San filed that away for another time before letting the man give his best attempt at returning the blowjobs that San had given him. It was sloppy but eager and San wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Another time, San had been wearing Mingi’s clothes again, oversized sleepwear that he had left in his room that obscured his figure but draped low on his shoulders, the pants barely clinging to his hips. The clothes were always way too big even on Mingi, so despite the two being close to the same size clothing-wise, they were absolutely huge on San. He’d just been sitting on the couch one night, enjoying whatever Yunho had put on the television when Mingi came in, got one look at San, and left without a word. He’d received a text a few minutes later, asking him to come to his room; though, it was phrased more like an order. Mingi had surprised him that night, traversing territory they hadn’t explored yet. He’d been doing a lot of googling for this moment if San had to guess, but oh man, did he appreciate his hard work. San had been expecting another blowjob since that was what had happened the last few times but then Mingi had gone lower. He thoroughly ate him out, leaving San a shaking mess in the aftermath, unable to think of anything but the man who had just made him see stars with only his tongue. Even thinking about it days later made him shiver.

Yet another time, they’d just been talking. San didn’t even know what he did. He, Wooyoung and Mingi were just standing around while they waited for their manager to tell them what to do next, filling the time with light conversation. San was laughing at something Wooyoung had said when all of a sudden Mingi was kissing him, right in front of Wooyoung with absolutely no care in the world.

San had been absolutely shocked but not nearly as shocked as Wooyoung was. When Mingi pulled away from him, Wooyoung’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open from where he’d stopped talking in his surprise. He’d blinked at them a few times, looking between the both of them as confusion began to fill his expression. When Mingi ran off in his embarrassment, Wooyoung finally seemed to come to terms with what he’d just witnessed.

“Has that… been happening a lot lately?” He’d asked, confusion now melting into a shit-eating smirk.

“Uh… yeah,” San admitted. He figured Wooyoung wouldn’t tell anyone if he asked him not to. Sure, he’d never hear the end of it in private, but never once would it slip to anyone else if San wanted that. He didn’t bother with it, though. He didn’t really care anymore who knew by this point in their… whatever it was that they had. “Yeah… ever since—”

“When he tried to kiss you on that broadcast last month?” Wooyoung cut him off. Of course, San should’ve been expecting that his closest confidant would know when he was hiding something.

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding all eye contact. “Yeah, I think that was it.”

Wooyoung clapped San on the shoulder after that, telling him to “go get him” and that he supported whatever their relationship became. San had done exactly that, following after Mingi, unsure of what to really expect.

One thing he definitely hadn’t expected was to find Mingi close to tears as he paced back and forth in the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” San asked, immediately rushing forward and stopping the man’s pacing. He grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his head before he could pull his hair out or gouge out his own eyes. “D-don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“B-but I just kissed you in front of Wooyoung,” Mingi said, barely above a whisper. “The rest of the group will find out…”

“So?” San laughed. Was that it? Was Mingi really that worried? Did… Did he not want the rest of their group to know? “I don’t care if everyone knows. Seonghwa and Yeosang will still be worse than we are.”

“Are you sure?” Mingi asked, looking down at San with wide, oh-so innocent eyes. Had he really thought San would be mad at him?

“Yeah,” San affirmed without a second thought. He knew Wooyoung wouldn’t tell anyone. Despite always being such a loud-mouth, he would never betray a secret even if his life depended on it. “Yeah, of course, Mingi. Even if it wasn’t okay, we’d still be able to figure it out. I wouldn’t be mad.”

Mingi didn’t bother saying anything more, scooping San up into his arms and kissing him with so much emotion San was overwhelmed. He griped Mingi back just as fiercely, returning the enthusiasm once he got over his initial surprise. When Mingi pulled away, he had a look on his face that gave San more fluttering feelings that he didn’t want to put words to.

“Can you… come to my room later tonight? I’ll get Jongho to leave us alone for a bit.”

“Yeah,” San nodded. “W-why?”

Mingi blushed even harder than he’d been before, looking impossibly tiny as he fidgeted from foot to foot. San wondered if this was what he had looked like that first night when he’d confessed to wanting to kiss him.

“I want…” Mingi started but his next words were said so quietly San missed them entirely.

“What?”

“I want you to… have sex… with me?” He ended it like a question, like he was asking if that was okay. San took a moment to respond, letting the question sink in. He only needed a moment to decide he was on board with Mingi’s proposition.

“Okay,” San agreed. “Yeah okay, do I need to like… prepare myself or something?”

“No! I mean…” Mingi cut him off quickly. “I’ll take care of that part. If you could just… bring some condoms?”

He wasn’t looking at San as he said it, eyes everywhere but San as he let the insinuation of what he’d just said sink in. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Yeah… yeah, I can do that.”

San had spent the entire day from there on out completely on edge. He could barely focus, and the other members were becoming increasingly aware of San’ slack of an attention span. They all said nothing, but the questioning looks he got from everyone was enough to tell him he needed to pull himself together. Mingi was doing a much better job of acting as if nothing had changed, as if he hadn’t asked to take their… strange relationship to the next level. He was quieter than normal, but threw himself into practice wholeheartedly, so no one even looked twice at him. Even as San stood in front of Mingi’s closed bedroom door hours later, San felt positively twitchy, torn between rushing in and leaving completely.

He finally decided when he noticed other members starting to come down the hallway. He quickly entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him and clicking it locked. He took a deep breath before turning around. The room was dark, the blinds closed so that it was even darker. Slowly, he started making his way through the bedroom.

“Mingi?” He called out. He had to wait for just a second to feel warm hands grab him through the darkness and pull him close to an equally warm chest. San quickly discovered that Mingi was  _ only  _ wearing a t-shirt and nothing more as they fell into Mingi’s bed.

They took it slow for their first time; though, Mingi had prepared himself pretty thoroughly so the main event approached quickly. San had never felt so good before in his life, thrusting slowly, deeply into Mingi’s warm heat. If Mingi had been loud in their casual encounters, San needed a new word for what this level of volume was. He clung to San, moaning, and whimpering, practically screaming the closer they got to the end. Perhaps they also should've asked Yeosang and Wooyoung next door to clear out of their bedroom, but it was too late now, and San enjoyed the man’s reaction too much to quiet him. Both of them hadn’t lasted long, exchanging deep kisses and moans of each other’s names. Mingi clung to him in the aftermath, pinning him to the bed with his heavier form so that San had no chance of escaping. Not that he had any intention of leaving after  _ that _ .

They fell asleep together for the first time that night after San had coaxed Mingi into letting go of him long enough for both of them to put some clothes on and to unlock the door in case Jongho wanted to return to his room. He figured it’d be normal to find San in someone else’s bed other than his own—he climbed into Wooyoung’s bed all the time when he was feeling lonely—but  _ being naked  _ in someone else’s bed was sure to raise some red flags amongst the members. San had gotten the best night of sleep that night in Mingi’s arms than he ever had anywhere else as far as he could remember.

Mingi had kissed him awake the next morning when he’d discovered that they were still alone. San wasn’t sure where Jongho had spent the night, but his thoughts were quickly occupied with other things. It was still early in the morning; they had plenty of time to wake up together slowly… and passionately. Without giving San much of a warning, he’d straddled his hips and rode him until they both saw only white.

Yeosang had avoided all eye contact that morning. Wooyoung gave him a very enthusiastic thumbs up. Jongho, who also had to have suspected something by now, wasn’t even paying attention, watching Yunho goof around with a small smile on his face.

After their first encounter, San did a little googling himself, searching up how to return everything Mingi had given him. He wanted their… thing together to be that of equality. Mingi had given himself to him, the least San could do was the same in return.

Mingi came crawling into his bed when Yunho was otherwise not around pretty often from that point on. Not all their encounters ended up going all the way but one particular night, San put all his newfound knowledge to good use. He had three lubed-up fingers up his ass when Mingi came sneaking in. He’d practically collapsed standing in the doorway at the sight, before throwing himself on the bed and replacing San’s fingers with his own. His longer fingers reached deeper and to all the right places. His cock had felt even better after he’d gotten used to the size.

He was pretty sure, however, that while getting wonderfully fucked by his red-haired angel, the door had opened and when he woke up the next morning, he’d found Yunho lying awake in his bed with his eyes wide open in a thousand-yard stare. San had apologized profusely for forgetting to warn him or lock the door. Yunho had brushed it off, proposing that they just… never talk about it again…  _ ever. _

Throughout their frequent meetups, as the days went by, a very clear dynamic settled between them. It was obvious that the two of them liked it in very different ways after they got used to one another’s bodies.

San liked it rough. As harsh as Mingi could be to him, the better, in his mind. The first time he’d voiced his want to be absolutely destroyed in the bedroom, Mingi had been hesitant to comply but ultimately decided to give it a try for San’s sake. Thinking about that encounter even weeks later still sent a shiver of pleasure down San’s spine. San wasn’t sure what switch Mingi had flipped in himself but god, did he snap completely. He’d flipped San onto his stomach with ease, forcing his ass into the air and fucking him so hard San could barely breathe. San had reached new highs that night then he even thought was possible being forced into the mattress, an unrelenting hand on the nape of his neck keeping him from doing anything but take what Mingi gave him, crying through the pleasure. The noises that came out of his mouth sounded completely foreign to him, tears streamed down his face, but he begged Mingi not to stop. His throat was sore for a week after that and he was so glad none of the other members were home. He had come first but despite that, Mingi hadn’t stopped, manhandling him in place despite his desperate attempts to claw away from the overstimulation. It all became so much he was pretty sure he’d blacked out because the next thing he remembered was looking up into tearfully worried eyes. Mingi was an absolute mess in the aftermath, practically sobbing in his concern, thinking that he’d hurt San or pushed him too far.

“Shh, it’s okay,” San cooed. Sitting up was a bit of a struggle but making sure Mingi was okay took precedence over the pain. He cupped Mingi’s face in his hands, forcing the man to look at him. “You didn’t hurt me, I promise.”

San decided to leave out the part about how much it had actually hurt—the pain had been the best part—but Mingi didn’t need to hear that right now.

“Are—Are you sure? I was just so worried that I had—that I had hurt you,” Mingi continued to ramble on but San quickly quieted him once more.

“No, I’m absolutely sure. I enjoyed every second of what happened,” San said, wiping the tears from Mingi’s face. “But if you’re not comfortable doing this kind of thing then we don’t have to keep doing it.”

“No, I…” Mingi paused for a moment, looking down at the bedsheets as he continued: “I liked the way it felt a lot, too. But that’s what worried me was that I’d gotten… a little  _ too  _ into character.”

They discussed making use of a safe word from there on out so that Mingi wouldn’t panic every time their meetings flew to a kinkier side. Thankfully, they never ran into a situation like that again, much to both of their delights. San got to live out his fantasies of being bent over and absolutely used, of being thrown against a wall and thoroughly torn apart, and of being pressed into a mattress to the point where he couldn’t breathe. And Mingi was all too eager to bend San’s flexible body as far as it could go, in awe of how many different positions he could force him into with ease every time.

When it came to Mingi’s true preferences, however, on the complete opposite end of the spectrum, he liked it best soft and slow. He always,  _ always,  _ was so gentle after their kinkier bouts, cleaning San up and helping him make sure they hadn’t torn anything. It was the least San could do to return the favor. Mingi also  _ really  _ like being praised and when San discovered this kink, he milked it for all it was worth every time. His mouth had never felt dirtier singing praises of how absolutely wonderful Mingi made him feel, how he felt so good to be inside, so tight, so warm, how much of a  _ good boy _ he was. That pet name drove him up the wall and when San got into the right mindset, he was pretty confident he could talk Mingi to orgasm completely untouched; though, they had yet to try such a thing.

San didn’t mind taking it slow when it made Mingi happy. Seeing him so blissed out, his mouth hanging open as moans of pleasure poured from him, was too much of a gorgeous sight for him to pass up. Maybe that was why Mingi enjoyed the rougher stuff when he topped despite preferring it softer, because of how much San liked it and the way it felt to be the one causing such intense pleasure in his partner. San certainly liked it when the roles were switched.

But their meetups became few and far between as their schedules began picking up. Mingi would still sneak into San’s room occasionally and vice versa but hardly ever did they do anything more than fall into each other’s arms, share a kiss or two, before passing out within a manner of seconds. Instead of sneaking away to get off in the bathroom or to a lesser-used closet if the bathroom was occupied, they’d sneak off to find a corner and use each other as pillows to catch up on some sleep. Mingi kept him warm and Mingi was always up for cuddling. San found himself looking to Mingi for comfort; catching his eyes in the mirror and receiving a bright smile always gave him the strength to keep going. When Mingi came to him, looking close to tears after a particularly brutal day, San would hold him till he fell asleep, whispering words of encouragement till the tears were replaced with smiles.

Things got even harder for the two of them when Mingi went on hiatus, a sickness that left him unable to perform and a debilitating back pain that left him unable to even stand for extended periods of time. San understood why Mingi left, of course, he understood why going home to recover was a better idea than staying cooped up in their dorms and getting the rest of them sick. He still missed the man terribly despite knowing all that. Practices seemed to drag on longer than usual, performing wasn’t quite as fun knowing Mingi wasn’t there with him, and sleep became almost impossible. His insomnia got so bad one night that San gave up entirely. He left his room, seeking out Mingi’s empty bed. He knew the man wasn’t there, but he thought that perhaps being as close as possible to him would help alleviate his symptoms. He even went as far as to wear the man’s performance glove when he found it once. He missed his warmth, his smiles, the way he always looked so happy to see him…

The other members weren’t blind to San’s sudden drop in mood when Mingi left. If any of them were still out of the loop to whatever kind of relationship had developed between the two of them throughout the last few weeks, they definitely knew now. Each of them all tried their best to make San feel better but none of them actually said what they were doing out loud. Wooyoung came to San’s room a couple of times, holding him close through the night. It helped; his best friend’s comfort was always welcome, but it just wasn’t the same. San sought out Seonghwa one night, thinking that perhaps someone closer to Mingi’s actual size would help him through the night better. He would’ve tried crawling into Yunho’s bed, but he’d found—much to his surprise—Jongho already firmly ensnared by the taller man. So he made his way to Seonghwa’s room. He’d surprised the man at first when he woke him up; he’d probably expected Yeosang but definitely not San. San hadn’t asked to sleep in the same bed since their debut. But Seonghwa had let San climb in, cuddling him close as he’d always done in the past. Even this, San discovered moments later, wasn’t the same; it didn’t feel right. Seonghwa was the most comforting person San had ever met besides his grandmother and it still wasn’t enough to fill the void Mingi had left.

San wasn’t dumb. He quickly figured out why he was feeling this way. He’d been ignoring all those fluttering feelings in his stomach for over a month. Whenever Mingi looked at him his heart fluttered, whenever the man smiled, he felt over the moon, and whenever he wasn’t around, he longed to have him back. There was only one truly believable thing to call these feelings. San liked Mingi, liked him more than a coworker, more than just a friend, and in a different way than a familial bond. No, San knew. He’d known from the moment Mingi kissed him that first night. He was in love with Mingi and he had to tell him. From the minute he came to terms with this realization he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, wanted everyone to know. But first, he would have to tell him. If he didn’t feel the same way… well, San didn’t want to think about that outcome. But if he did, then he could move on to letting everyone know.

The days dragged on but eventually, San found himself humming with excitement as he and the rest of ATEEZ waited rather impatiently for their missing member to come back to them. The second Mingi had walked through the door, the entire band had practically tackled him to the ground. San hadn’t been the only one who had missed the man terribly. His loud, overwhelmingly optimistic presence had left a hole in the whole team; it had just affected everyone differently.

San hadn’t rushed forward, hanging back and watching the scene unfold. Seeing that smile again, San could’ve broken into tears on the spot. He wanted nothing more than to run at the man and leap into his arms, but he stopped himself. He would wait for his turn. He was sure the rest of the members would give him more than enough alone time to get reacquainted. The team followed Mingi back to his room so he could deposit his suitcase; San again waited on the sidelines, leaning against the doorframe and watching lovingly as all the members expressed their love for their returned friend.

Another ten minutes or so and Seonghwa caught his eye across the room. The man looked at him, looked at Mingi, and then nudged Hongjoong gently. Hongjoong understood quickly as he turned his gaze to Seonghwa; the two of them had always been on the same wavelength. He announced loudly about grabbing dinner, to which everyone immediately agreed.

“Mingi, you get unpacked and then meet us there, alright?” Seonghwa stipulated at the end. Mingi agreed easily but San had seen through what Seonghwa and Hongjoong had planned. He made a note to thank the two of them later. The rest of ATEEZ quickly filed out of Mingi’s bedroom, San following their movements and getting out of the way for them. He heard their voices go down the hall, watched them disappear into the living room and then eventually out the door, their voices disappearing completely when the door was closed.

Then, they were alone.

San turned his attention back into Mingi’s room, unsurprised to find the man of the hour already looking back at him. Neither of them moved, just staring back at one another. San felt about ready to burst into tears. He was back.  _ His Mingi was back. _ His red hair had faded quite a bit into a dull-orange, he looked a lot healthier, stronger than the last time he’d seen him but other than that everything was the same. To the round glasses sitting low on his nose, to the baggy sweatpants obscuring his muscular figure, oh, how San had missed him. Sure, Mingi had messaged him every day and when he got his voice back, he’d called him close to every night, but nothing could beat having the real deal standing right in front of him as he was now.

“Hey,” Mingi said. His voice was breathy, sounding as if he too was holding back a cascade of overwhelming emotions. San gave in to his desires, all but running at the man who met him just as eagerly. He couldn’t help the swell of emotion he felt being back in Mingi’s arms, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Mingi held him tight, burying his face in his hair. San returned the passion, grabbing him just as tightly, his face in his neck.

“You have no idea…” San said, his voice breaking as he began crying fully. “…have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I think I do,” Mingi told him.

San had no idea how long they stood there, tears flowing freely, and bodies pressed together but neither of them cared. San never wanted this moment to end. He would die a happy man staying by Mingi’s side forever.

It was Mingi who broke the silence, mumbling something indistinct into San’s hair. San pulled away a bit, looking up into Mingi’s face.

“What was that?” San asked. Mingi was blushing, his face flushed so familiarly red. His eyes were downcast. San maneuvered himself under Mingi, forcing him to look at him again. A smile broke out over his face and a short laugh escaped his mouth as he reached out to cup San’s face. San couldn’t help but return the smile.

“You’re so… beautiful,” Mingi said breathlessly.

“That’s not what you said,” San corrected.

“I know,” Mingi agreed. “I just… love it when you smile at me like that.”

San felt heat engulf his face, but he didn’t look away. He held on to every word Mingi said, his breath catching in his throat as he heard it.

“San, I love you,” he said. “I need you to hear that regardless of what your feelings are.”

San felt like he may have a heart attack. He quickly pushed away his panic and excitement. The longer he stayed silent the longer Mingi misunderstood him. He  _ needed  _ to make sure he didn’t mess this up. He’d discovered during Mingi’s hiatus that he simply could not function through the heartbreak and loneliness living without him in his life gave him.

“I love you, too,” San said through the tears of joy. Mingi laughed breathlessly, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. San met him head-on, clinging to the man as their lips slid together.

They pulled apart only enough to look each other in the eyes, both of them positively giddy to know the other returned their feelings.

“We should go meet the others,” San whispered. “They’ll be expecting us.”

“Do they all know?” Mingi asked.

“They may have… figured it out,” San admitted. “I was… I just really missed you.”

“Sanie,” Mingi whined, looking absolutely heartbroken. “You could’ve called me. I would’ve—”

“It doesn’t matter now,” San cut him off, grabbing his face. “Come on, let’s go tell them. Officially.”

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t intend on sharing you with the rest of them,” San teased. “We’re exclusive now.”

“I like… I like the way that sounds.”

So San and Mingi went to join the rest of their group, hand in hand, reunited and official. San didn’t care what anyone’s reaction to the news would be, he was sure they all knew already anyway. To think all this happened because Mingi had been acting goofy on a variety show. Whatever the reason Mingi had decided to grab San that day, he couldn’t have been happier that he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a story requested by my beta reader. He had asked for it back when that clip of San and Mingi had gone viral but... obviously it took a little longer than I had intended. I still hope it was everything he wanted and more! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments and support appreciated! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank the members of our discord server. Your support means the world to me! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @AAvery151  
> Follow my beta on Twitter! @TrashKing52  
> If you'd like to join our atiny server, shoot me or my beta a message on the bird app and we'll get that set up no problem!


End file.
